JENOVA's legacy
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: A child of JENOVA that has been kept away for years has woken up, and he's to decide whether or not he will carry out his dear mothers wish when the people he cared for most are gone. As he decides, he must care for three lost remnants in the process and deal with the members of AVALANCHE and SHINRA. But will someone give him a reason to not follow his mothers will? YAOI. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! thanks for checking this out even if it's just a prologue, this is set at the end of Advent children so I am not sure if i should put it to movies or games since it's AFTER that whole thing. so for now i'll put it to the game section, then again it will bleed into DoC.**

**This is a yaoi. And so far I'm not sure what the pairing will be. I'm entertaining the thought of OcxVincent, but i'm...not sure what other pairings to put.**

**I will warn you now, i don't like CloudxTifa, i liked it when Cloud was with Aerith...I thought they were cute together. And honest to god i though Tifa and Barrett were married for the longest time, so i can't see tifa with anyone besides him. so those who are really big fans of Cloud and tifa...well...Sorry...i guess. well that i don't really...she's not one of my favorite characters, so there will be _SOME_ bashing of her. But also along with Aerith to even it out, i don't hate them but it's for the story. so please, for the love of _GOD_ don't start sending me hate mail or flaming me because i WARNED YOU! (Honestly i like Yuffie the best.)**

**And i know it may be confusing at some point, but theres a reason for that.**

**so without further ado, i hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any FF character's, only My Oc and this story. This is non-profit.**

* * *

Prologue: over the year's

_**My dear boy. My sweet sweet boy.**_

That voice was the first thing I was aware of when I regained conscious, my eyes wouldn't open up so I assumed something was keeping them shut. Honestly I was wondering where I was, the last thing I had remembered was going inside of my room located in the 1st class SOLDIER floor at shinra HQ. I had just come back from a mission in Wutai with my step brother, who was still a 2nd class but was well on his way to 1st, looking for my fellow 1st class SOLDIER. Genesis. He had went missing for a while now when all he was doing was a scouting mission. Yet there was something strange about my room when I entered, I could feel something or someone was in there that shouldn't be, but before I could grab my twin swords, Balmung and Titania, something was injected into me via neck. It didn't take effect right away so I was able to unsheathe my swords and cut down the man behind me before another came out and attacked. And when I was able to defeat that one another came out, and another and another, one after one came once they were all cut down. And each one injected me with something that made my mind fuzzy and body start to go numb. I know I took out at least 20 men before I fell over and blacked out.

_Now then, where am I?_ I thought while trying to move only to have nothing respond. But I felt like I was in water, which would explain the floating sensation, and that I was...naked. That's slightly disturbing. There's also something shoved down my throat, and I'm guessing since I'm in water that whatever it is is suppose to keep me either breathing or fed. Maybe both.

_**Kaworu**_.

Ah, that voice._ Mother?_ But I didn't get an answer, she sounded tired and faint. I tried to contact her a few more times, but nothing happened. I hadn't heard mother's voice since I was a child, since before I was adopted into a nice family. But even so, I knew that was mother.

"...-ed..."

The muffled voices of two people were coming closer to wherever I was at.

"...-tor!...ple-...-jo!"

"Stop your whining!"

Both male, the first sounded younger then the second, and more frightened of something. The second sounded annoying.

"But what if the Director- or Worse! The president of shinra finds out about this?!" the first said, panicking about about something that they were doing. Obviously something not allowed, and seeing as he's that scared they must be apart of shinra. A scoff was heard in response.

"Nonsense." the second said as footsteps came closer towards me. "No one will ever find out about this, unless you intend to say anything about it." he said with warning in his voice towards the other, there was a whimper in response. "Good. And even if it _is_ found out somehow, then I'm sure they will understand that it was for the good of my research."

"B-But Professor Hojo, you didn't just take some cadet that no one will notice going missing, but one of Shinras four 1st class SOLDIER's! And with Genesis already MIA-"

"Your point?" the other cut off coldly. Professor Hojo, Sephiroth told me about him. He told me to never go near him or catch his attention. "What difference does it make that one mere SOLDIER is missing. It is far more important and beneficial to study this one." feet moving then something touching glass was heard, I must me in a tank. "Imbeciles! I told them not to harm the subject! I should have known that they were too idiotic to do even the simplest of tasks." he grumbled.

"P-Professor?"

"Yes? What is it?" Hojo asked irritated.

"What exactly...is so special about this particular SOLDIER?"

"He is a child from Jenova!" Hojo said with pure glee in his voice.

"A child of-? I thought you and Doctor Lucrezia only made Sephiroth?"

"_I_ did." he answered eagerly, emphasizing the 'I', making me wonder if this was a child or a grown man. "_This_ one-" I could feel him pointing at me through the glass, "-was actually given birth from it! It appears that the calamity was already with a child when it came to Gaia all those thousands of years ago. Only a brainless buffoon would not take the chance to study it! To see how it's child reacts and thinks outside of that retched place that was contaminating it!"

"What?" the other said in disbelief, "B-But if thats true...then how old _is_ he?"

"16."

"What? Then how-?"

"I theorized a few possibility's." he interrupted again without a care, "First, the pregnant time is much _much_ longer then that of a humans, and may take hundreds of years for the fetus to take shape and grow. But then it should have been detected on her vital signs that another life was inside of her. Two, that the calamity herself did something to keep the fact that she was carrying the child in her hidden once captured, therefore not showing any signs of the child. And thirdly, that it shouldn't have taken so long for the fetus to develop, thus resulting in it to instinctively stall the birth as long as possible to hide it. It is said that mothers of any species will do most anything to keep it's child from harms way, be it conscious of it doing so or not." Hojo mused. Did mother try to stall my birth so I wouldn't be taken from her? _I must have been noticed and taken away anyway._ That would explain why I have only ever heard her and never seen her, she always did sounded so happy when talking to me, yet so distraught at the same time. "Tch, such incompetent fools couldn't even figure out the thing was pregnant." he huffed out in annoyance, then went back to his giddy tone. "But, I must say I'm thankful for that, after all if they did then I wouldn't have been able to capture it and study it myself!" then a sigh, "But I must be on my way back to Shinra before they get suspicious about where I went. Which is why _you_ will be staying here to keep an eye on him." he said while his steps were turned away from my direction.

"M-Me?"

"Yes _you_!" Hojo snapped back irritated, "Should _anything_ happen to Project Rebirth while I am away, then it will be _you_ as my next experiment!" he threatened

Then their footsteps started to walk away with the younger asking Hojo question's about me and mother. Now I was alone with my thoughts.

* * *

I'm not sure, but I think it's been about a month or so since I first woke up in this tank. And during that time I thought about Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack. Was Genesis alright? Was he found? Is Zack worried about me? Did anyone even notice me missing? They probably did seeing as I was 1st class. I wonder if Sephiroth is the one leading the search, or does shinra even _care?_ But I know that there all alright, it's just like with mother, for some odd reason Genesis and Angeal give out the aura that Sephiroth does, but less noticeable. And so far they all feel fine, I know Zack's fine. So long as Angeal is alive then he'll make sure that nothing happens to him.

Mother has talked to me a few times, telling me about her plans to take over the planet and make all the humans suffer. She kept telling me that once she was out that she would come for me, and that we would never be apart again. It sounded nice, but I wouldn't destroy the planet like mother wanted. If I did then my friends would all die, and even when mother said she would spare them I knew that they would go against her and most likely die in the process. So, mother has been trying to convince me to join her in destroying this wretched planet. But as long as Zack and my friends are here, then I would hold off on joining mother.

Hojo has came to check up on me once, he talked about how he was fascinated with Sephiroth's actions of late since my disappearance. He said it must because of his Jenova cell's and that we must connected or something like that. During that time he started to pump something into my system, it was uncomfortable and felt disgusting to be in my system. Hojo would muttered to himself, the words 'fascinating', 'interesting', and 'excellent' was heard constantly as the sound of him writing on paper was heard. The click of a camera was often since the assistant had to keep a record of me every day, I think something was happening to my body since it felt like my veins were on fire sometimes. Whatever they put in me did not agree with my body and seemed like it was trying to purge me, but failed to do so.

It was during one of the day's where the assistant and Hojo were here but not near me that I was tying to reach out to mother. She has been quiet lately and I don't know why, could she have been tired and decided to rest for a while. I wouldn't be surprised, she told me that she's been locked inside of a tank for a long time now, with scientists taking her cell's constantly, so I could understand why she was tired. But, and I know this sounds childish and all, but I wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice in this lonely tank with nothing to do.

_Can you heard me?_ I questioned with a small mental sigh, maybe I should just stop. Either mother is tired or she doesn't want to talk to me.

_Yes_.

I froze at that. A male voice answered me, It wasn't mother who answered, someone else did. Someone I didn't know. It was a deep velvety voice, calm and distant, obviously someone older than myself. Which pegged the question: I was able to talk to someone besides mother?

._..who is this?_ I questioned warily._ You are not mother._ I stated and waited for a response. A chuckle, a rich chuckle answered me.

_No, I am not this mother of yours. For I am not female._ He answered with a hint of amusement?

_I know that by the sound of your voice_, I retorted. _I asked who you are._

_ Isn't it polite to give your name first before you ask for anothers._ If my eyes were opened and if he was here I would have narrowed them at him. But he was right, my adopted mother did say you should introduce yourself first. So with a mental huff I told him my name. _hm._ He hummed, _Vincent Valentine. _He greeted...I think he greeted.

_Hn. Tell me Vincent, how is it that you can communicate with me when I have never met you before?_ I inquired.

_That is what I would like to know._ He answered back with an intrigued tone. After that we chatted constantly about anything to relieve the boredom we both felt. I found that I was near a village, the name I did not know, thanks to Vincent's help when I told him I felt a very small cluster of lives near me. We were still trying to figure out where exactly I was, he theorized that maybe I was near Nibelhime since I was able to speak with him. It was nice to at least have an indicator as to where I was.

Vincent, according to him, use to just sleep whenever he woke up like I did, but now we both had a reason to stay up. I learned that Vincent was inside of a coffin by choice, but someone had locked it while he slept so he couldn't get out anymore without hurting himself in the process. I told him about how I was stuck in a tank somewhere I didn't know specifically and couldn't move. After some time, who knows how long it's been, I told him about me being in SOLDIER and in turn he told me about how he use to be a Turk. We both kept a secret from the other, we both knew we did, but didn't pry about it in respect to the other. I would tell him about mother when I felt like it, and he would tell me about his secret when he did.

Now that Vincent has come into my life, I had both mother and him to talk to when I was awake. And I was glad for it, I still missed Zack and my friends and wondered what they were doing, but at least I had someone to talk to. It made the treatments less painful since the amount of what they pumped into me seemed to increase every time Hojo came by. At one point Hojo had to pump something different that felt like mother and brother into me for a time before going back to the usual.

* * *

Today I felt someone disappear, worried about who it was- whatever Hojo was giving me was letting me sense others, like Zack, who doesn't feel like mother at all- I went and checked everyone I could and found that Angeal was gone. _Why is Angeal's presence fading? _I wondered. thinking on it, only one possibility as to why Angeal was fading came to mind and stuck there like a thorn in my side. At the thought I felt and heard my heart picking up, the monitor outside of my tank was going frantic as a small alarm started to go off. _NO! Angeal can't be-?!_ I thought in panic as I tried to connect to him again. But nothing happened, so I started to struggle to get my body to move. _If something happened to Angeal, then what about Zack?_

_Whats wrong?_ Vincent asked as I heard the assistant run into the room cursing. But I didn't care nor pay attention as I could feel my body starting to respond, my veins started to burn again with something pulsating through me. Vincent kept trying to calm me down as I told him about not being able to feel Angeal. Then his aura completely disappeared.

_Angeal...died...?_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

_Zack._

"Professor Hojo! Something is happening!"

_Zack's in pain!_

"What in the world?"

_**Zack**__!_

"What happened? What did you do to my experiment?!" Hojo asked in fury at the assistant.

"N-Nothing! His heart rate just spiked out of nowhere!" the other defended himself. A grunt.

"Regulate his heart!" Hojo yelled, "what could have brought this on?" he mumbled. Then I felt my body going numb again, sleep was puling at my conscious as I fought to stay awake. Zack was in pain, I had to go and find Zack. Angeal is going to the life stream, and Zack's is crying. Then before I knew it, I blacked out into sleep.

* * *

Mother woke me up and was ecstatic today, I didn't know why, but she told me to wait for a bit. And when I did I understood why mother was so happy, Brother was coming, I could feel him getting closer along with Zack and...another presence. But it didn't matter, I didn't care about whoever that extra was, Zack and brother were coming! Mother kept saying that we were going to be together again, with brothers help, he and Zack were closing in on where mother was being held. It wasn't until later that I also felt Genesis near, where brother and Zack were at. He felt...different since last I checked. Like he was dying.

_Mother? What is happening to brother? _I asked when Sephiroth's aura turned chaotic and fearful, while Genesis's turned to triumph before to disappointment once Sephiroth's calmed down slightly.

_**My child, I must speak to your brother for a moment. He is confused and the humans have lead him astray.**_ Mother told me, I wondered what she meant by that, but mother knows best. So I waited, and as I did I decided to speak to Vincent. Mother didn't come back to talk to me for a while, and during that time I felt brother become even closer to where I was at. The assistant was gone, I don't know why but I only assumed that Hojo needed him for something.

For day's brother stayed in the same area, pacing around for a bit before heading to a corner of the area to do something before pacing again. Zack had come once or twice, distressed and seemed to try and talk to Sephiroth, but always left alone and worried. Vincent had gone back to sleep for a while, so I decided to ask mother what brother was doing.

_**Learning the truth.**_ She said. I was confused, what did she mean by that? _**The humans deceived him, told him lie's about his heritage. And once he knows everything, then he will set me free before we come for you.**_ She explained, it made sense. Mother should be freed first, she has suffered the most. I can wait for as long as I need to.

And thats what I did, seeing as I couldn't do anything else. Then finally the day came where brother left the room, he wasn't himself and had this determined sense about him. It wasn't long after that the lives in the village I had gotten use to feeling started to disappear one by one.

_Mother, is Sephiroth eliminating the villagers?_

_**Yes, they have been keeping us apart. They knew and kept me from you, my precious little boy.**_

Oh, then I have no problem with that. They kept me from mother, so why should I care if they were being picked off by Sephiroth. I got bored with feeling brother end lives after a bit, so I decided to go to sleep.

When I woke up I felt two people near. One I recognized as Zack, the other was the one that came with Sephiroth and Zack. Mother was quiet, and I assumed that Sephiroth wasn't able to get to me seeing as I could still feel myself floating in the tank. I thought I had heard mother weep when I was asleep, and I wanted to ask if she was crying, but she never answered. In fact I couldn't really feel her anymore.

* * *

A week after Zack and the other had come, Hojo came around again and decided to move me to a different location. The president found out about Hojo's experimentation on me, but wanted it kept secret. I was to be moved into one of shinra's private lab's so the public or anyone else didn't find out and question shinra's motives, they were moving mother as well, but somewhere away from my person.

_Vincent, this will be the last you hear of me._ I told him when I felt him wake up, he seemed confused about what I said.

_What do you mean?_

_I am being moved somewhere. I don't know where, but it seems I will not be able to speak to you again._ The tank was draining as voices- multiple voices- came into the room where I was at. One voice in particular I remember, one that I've heard so many times before and honestly I should have laughed when I heard him.

"So, this is what happened to you...Kaworu." I was able to open my eyes when I felt myself being lifted up. After blinking away the blurryness i was able to see the man I considered a friend for a long time since I joined SOLDIER, the black hair tied into a low tight ponytail, the sharp brown eyes, the dot in the middle of his forehead.

"...T...seng..." I was able to rasp out quietly. He had guilt cross his eyes before they hardened back into that Turk way he was suppose to show. I've had my eyes closed for so long that everything was bright, and it hurt so much. But I wanted to see what was around me, looking past his shoulder I was able to see other Turk's, but I didn't know any of them. Except for the female with red/orange wavy hair. The short stature compared to the other Turk's in the room gave her away.

"Cissnei," Tseng said to her as she came over. "Make sure the area is secure as the others ready the tank." she gave a small salute, glanced at me, then headed out just as I felt something pierce my neck. "Kaworu, don't make this harder then it needs to be." he said when I started to struggle, I knew it was his job, but I didn't want to leave with Hojo. I wanted to stay here where Zack was, I wanted to be near mother, I didn't want to have to go back into a tank for goddess knows how long.

"...N...No..." I huffed out while slightly glaring at Tseng as he carried me towards my next prison. "Mother...I won't...leave her..." he frowned at that, like he's heard something similar to this somewhere. But I ignored it, the injection was working fast and making me numb again.

_Kaworu, it's been a pleasure to speak with you._ Vincent said, he sounded sad. understandable since i was the only person he talked to for a long time. i felt the same, he was my only companion for a very long time now.

_ Maybe I'll see what you look like someday...we should meet face to face._ I suggested hopefully. I heard him chuckle, it was a sad type of chuckling, guess we both knew that us meeting was a very slim chance. with him being locked in the coffin, and me in a tank being experimented on by Shinra and Hojo. I started to feel lonely already.

_ Hm. I would like to meet you as well, until then my friend. Be safe._ He said before i felt him doze off back into slumber. I think he wasn't good with farewells.

I chuckled at that, making Tseng look at me curiously, "...you...as well...Vincent...Valen..tine..." Tseng stumbled in his steps when I said that. I couldn't see the look on his face since I slipped out of conscious.

I don't know how long I was asleep this time, but I felt mother come near me sometimes only to be distant the next moment. Genesis disappeared, then Zack did and it tore my heart to pieces. At some point I felt someone that seemed like brother, but I knew whoever it was wasn't. I was put under a deep sleep, it was probably discovered that something happens to brother everytime he is near me when i am awake. But even if they did that, I could still sense what was going on while i slept. At the moment Sephiroth was going from one place to the next, the one that felt like brother would move as well with a group of other life signatures. He became depressed when one of the companion's life was ended by Sephiroth, I don't understand why he became angry with brother. Whoever this was, was obviously a brother of mine that I did not know of, so he shouldn't be angry with Sephiroth. Family should not try and kill family.

Then, one day when my veins were burning again and the ground was shaking, Sephiroth disappeared.

* * *

It was around the time where I felt three signatures that felt like Sephiroth appear from nowhere, who came close to me at one point above wherever i was being held this time, that mother spoke to me again.

_**Kaworu, my sweet little kaworu. It is time for you to awaken.**_

_ Mother._

_**Your brothers are in danger. I need them for us to be together once and for all, you must stop your traitorous brother who will slay them, from the cetra who will try and corrupt them with her lies, and from **__**this wretched planet from taking them to a place where we cannot be**_.

_ Yes, mother. I'll save our family from the planet._


	2. Chapter 2

**Do i have an excuse for being VERY late?**

**Nope...I don't.**

**Soo...here. thanks for the reviews by the way!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Brother's here

Today was an ordinary day for Allen Heartfill, he had been doing the same job for almost a decade now, even after the demise of Hojo he still had to keep track and record project Rebirth on Shinra's orders. Even after the previous president was murdered, the new current one- the son- had ordered that they continued their little experimentation. Usually, Allen would have complained about having to continue such a mundane job of just watching and recording, But now he didn't mind doing it since Hojo wasn't breathing down his neck, now he could do it at his own pace. Currently the brunette with thin glasses was heading down stairs to the kitchen to make some coffee, he lived in the Shinra villa owned by Rufus Shinra, he had just woken up today and was curious as to where said president was with his Turk's. He shrugged and thought that maybe they went out to gather information again, or maybe something happened while he slept. Allen was a deep sleeper, especially when he stayed up three days to observe the new liquid he injected into Rebirth.

"Hmmm...something's been happening with you for the past few day's..." he muttered as he got his laptop and journal, that he's had since his employment for this project, out. Tapping in a few codes he observed the information that popped up, "Hm? What in the world-?" he started when he saw the signature for brain activity spike before a ground shattering rumble happened, knocking Allen out of his chair. The alarms in the villa started to sound as a red light flashed throughout the building, Allen went frantic as he tried to figure out what that could have been, before he realized that it came from the lab hidden under the villa. "OH NO! T-THE EXPERIMENT!" he yelped as he got up quickly and ran towards the basement, almost falling down the stairs before fumbling to enter his code into the keypad and swipe his ID. The moment the doors opened, Allen froze at what he saw.

There, kneeling on the floor, in front of a blown up tank with wires and chains still attached to him, was project Rebirth. His hair had gotten long, from it's short layered light silver hair, to mid back length straight hair. The muscles, despite being inactive over the years, were more defined then the day he was put in there. The genes seemed to have kept his physic in top shape, and may have even enhanced them without an actual work out. The pale skin was lighter from lack of sunlight, the only flaw was the scar's from his SOLDIER day's and the effect from the injection's. The vein's around the legs and arms glowed slightly with a bright green glow for a few moments before it faded. But what petrified Allen to the spot, was what seemed to have sprouted out of his back. Wing's, six white wing's were stretched out moving in time with his breathing, before it receded into his back. Allen watched as his head was lifted up, bright cyan cat like eyes looked at him, boring into his own chocolate ones with a cold menacing stare.

"K...Kaworu..." Allen gasped. He regretted it when Kaworu's eyes narrowed into a glare at him, and slowly stood up on his feet. Allen wasn't sure exactly how scared he should be, Kaworu's hands were fully cuffed and covered together. There were shackles around his ankles, and both sets of restraints were chained to the floor of the tank. The tubes and wire that pumped the sleeping/paralyzing narcotics were still embedded in the spinal cored and nape of his neck, and should still be pumping them into Kaworu's system. And the fact is that he had just woken up, he shouldn't be able to move so much from the lack of actual movement from all this time. He knew that he should be comforted by these fact's, yet something was telling him that Kaworu could easily break through these obstacle's.

"...Kadaj...Yazoo...Loz..." Kaworu muttered as his eyes flickered around him, searching to find a clue as to where he was, before landing back on Allen who flinched under his gaze. "...Where...are they."

Allen was confused, how could Kaworu know the remnants when he had just woken up? "W-What do you mean?" he questioned as he slowly inched towards the control panel to his left.

"My brothers...were here..." Kaworu said as he took a step forward, making Allen take a step back. "Where are they." Kaworu growled as pulled apart his cuffs and shackles, before pulling out the wires and tubes from his spine not caring that it tore his skin and muscles. Allen was terrified and thrilled at the same time, terrified because if he made one wrong move then he could die. Thrilled because he could see the cells working to heal the torn tissue like webbing.

"I-I don't k-know!" he whimpered while taking another step. They stared at each-other for a while, Allen's heart beating rapidly. And before he could blink Kaworu had grabbed his throat and slammed him into the door, causing it to dent, with Kaworu tightening his grip.

"You're lying." he stated coldly, he tilted his head to the side as if thinking of something. He looked him up and down, examining him before a flicker of recognition came through. "you...you were the assistant that kept me captive all this time." he tightened his grip more as Allen's hands shot up to try and pry him off. "You separated me from mother...and now you are keeping me from my brother's." Allen shook his head frantically, and tried to defend himself but could only make gurgled noises. Kaworu sighed in boredom, then crushed Allen's windpipe before dropping him to the floor. And without missing a beat, Kaworu punched the metal door down before stepping over the assistant's body towards the stairs. As he walked Kaworu looked at his hair that he was sure wasn't long before this whole ordeal, the alarm and light's were still flashing and it was starting to annoy him. But seeing as he didn't know how to shut it off, Kaworu decided he would tolerate it for now, his first order of business was to find some clothing. He was happy to find them right away in the first room he entered upstairs, he wondered what if they were wutainess made. The shirt seemed like a backless/sleeveless white dress shirt, light gray lines going vertically down, lined with silver. The bottom was a black hakama, white flames were on the left leg, arm warmers that went up middle biceps. The shirt fit a little too snugly, but he didn't mind, and he liked the freedom his legs had. He looked around some more for something to cut his hair with, he found a pair of scissors and a light blue ribbon, Kaworu briefly wondered why the assistant had a ribbon in the first place.

"There are no females living here..." he mumbled before shrugging it off, counting it as a lucky find as he started to cut his hair back to how he had it, he cut off some of the hair in front, so the middle of his bangs just reached his eyes. He looked in one of the hallway mirrors to examine his hair, it was layered, his hair was directed forward, with it getting longer as it got to the front, his bangs on the side reached his chin and framed his face. Kaworu ruffled it a bit before nodding with a satisfied look, "just like before." He thought about wearing shoes at one point, but decided not to, there was no point if they were going to get ruined. And his feet could just heal themselves quick enough for him not to feel anything.

He wandered the house some more, trying to get a grasp as to where he was at. He arrived into the kitchen, he saw an open laptop on the counter and headed towards it. _This must have been that scientist's._ He thought as he looked at the screen where a start of a log was showing. "hm?" he hummed as he saw that there were hundreds of entry's in this computer, quirking a brow he opened a random one and skimmed it. What he read made his face darken, seeing as it was about him and his imprisonment, he saw Zack's name a couple of times which didn't help uplift his mood at all. He scrolled through and randomly opened another page, skimming it for important fact's before doing it again with another, and another, and another, and another. Each one made his blood boil, made absolute rage course through his vein's at what they were doing while he was imprisoned. Then, a spark of the presence of his mother was felt, making Kaworu look away from the screen and focus on the general direction. He felt four presences that way, one was of that traitorous brother, another was of the three and seemed to be fading, while the last two were together as they also seemed to be fading, but at a much slower rate. Alarmed by this, Kaworu closed the laptop and decided to bring it with him, he looked around and found the assistants messenger bag to use. He put the laptop away along with the charger and started to head down the hall.

As he walked towards the front door, he passed a room with the door opened, he stopped and backtracked and peered inside. He smiled when he saw his twin swords in a bin with all his other things he had before he was taken. Walking over he picked them up, before unsheathing them for inspection. "...At least they took care of you both." he muttered as his swords gleamed, not a scratch on them. He also saw his phone, he wondered if he should even bother taking it or not. Shrugging he thought it wouldn't harm to see what had happened during the time he was caged, so he also put his phone into the bag. "Now then, to get my brothers." Kaworu muttered as he headed out the door.

* * *

Cloud was tired, sore and just plain exhausted. Yet, even when he is ready to drop dead and retire for the day, here he was, watching Kadaj's last moments. He knew he was going to die from the stress Kadaj's body went through when Sephiroth took over. The damage he took from cloud's attack were heavy, and cloud felt slight pity towards the three brothers, they were like lost children wanting to find their mother and that want was taken advantage of. But at the same time he was content. It was over, and the last of Jenovas genes were fading away. He wouldn't have to fight Sephiroth again, yes, cloud had the genes a well but he would never give in to the sweet lies that she would tell him. All she wanted was for him to become another puppet, like with Sephiroth, to destroy Gaia.

"...huh?" he heard Kadaj mumble just as it started to rain. He was looking right past cloud, not even paying him any attention as if he was listening to something. "...Mother...?" he mumbled with a hopeful tone, "...Is that...you...?" cloud was confused at this, who was Kadaj talking to?

"No." a baritone voice said from somewhere. Cloud lifted his head from looking at Kadaj, and looked around to see where it came from. "That filth is not mother, Kadaj." Cloud paused in his searching as he saw a white feather fall down in front of him, landing on Kadaj's chest. He saw Kadaj with wide teary eyes looking towards the sky. Cloud quickly looked up to see a man with short light messy silver hair, cat like cyan eyes, pale skin, and six white wings. He wasn't looking at cloud, he was looking at Kadaj as he slowly descended to the floor. He waved his hand lazily, and the rain stopped around them, as he walked towards the two while his wings disappeared into his back.

"B...Brother..." Kadaj whimpered out. Cloud's eyes widened at that, _Another_. He thought as he stared at him. Cloud started to move his hand towards his sword, but stopped when those cat like eyes looked into his own.

"...so you are the one who betrayed mother and tried to kill our brothers." he said with a small frown, as the sound of Cid's airship came towards them. The stranger's eyes looked at the direction of it, tilting his head in thought as of trying to grasp something, before his eyes widened slightly as a gleam of recognition passed for a second before going back to normal.

"...W...Who are you...?" cloud asked, something was tugging at the back of his mind about this man. He seemed familiar, yet cloud couldn't pinpoint where he could have seen him. The only response he got was eyes flickering from him to Kadaj, and back. Thinking on whether or not to answer him, with a sigh cloud was kicked harshly in the middle of his chest away from Kadaj, skidding a few times before he stopped. Cloud coughed and gasped for air as he clutched at his chest. His eyes watered as he looked up to see the man carefully picking Kadaj up. Kadaj seemed to be in shock at what he was seeing, as if he couldn't believe that the stranger was right there, holding him like the most precious object in the world. The stranger put his forehead to the youngest of the remnant's, before a soft glow of light shone. Cloud could see some of Kadaj's wounds closing up, with color returning to his paling face, and was in a daze as he saw how loving the man was being with Kadaj. Then he turned to leave, with Kadaj's head nestled into the crook of his neck, toward the two other brothers who had survived the explosion somehow. "Wait! Who the hell are you?!" cloud asked again as he tried to get up, causing the man to stop.

"...your elder brother." He answered, not even turning his head towards him before he started walking again towards the other. He knew that wasn't what cloud meant, but he didn't really have a reason to answer the traitor. As Kaworu walked the area with no rain followed, keeping the two dry.

"B-Brother!" Yazoo and Loz said in surprise.

"Hello, Yazoo, Loz, It is nice to know you are alright. I am Kaworu, your elder brother." Kaworu said softly as he transferred Kadaj, who had started to cling to him, to one arm before reaching his hand out and cupping Yazoo's cheek, wiping away a splatter of blood on his cheek lovingly. "I was worried."

"B-Brother..." Loz whispered in surprise, his eyes starting to water.

"It's alright, Loz. No need to cry." Kaworu soothed as he walked up him and pulled Loz into a one armed hug. The taller remnant having to lean down because of his elder brothers smaller frame."Brother is here..." he mumbled as Loz wiped at his eyes.

"I-I'm not crying..." he defended himself with a sniffle, making Kaworu internally laugh, before pulling away.

"Of course not, it was just this poisonous rain hurting your eye's." Kaworu chuckled out as Loz looked to the ground, embarrassed by how he cried in front of his dear elder, before Kaworu turned to Yazoo with small smile. "can you walk?"

"Uh, y-yes brother." Yazoo answered as he looked to the side, "...w-why aren't you mad at...us?"

"Because you are my brother's, I can never be mad at family." he responded before handing Kadaj to him, "Now then, let us go. I have given Kadaj enough energy to stay stable, but I'm not sure for how long. He needs rest." he explained before his wings burst out from his back again, he hovered for a moment or two before grabbing Yazoo and Loz around their waist to carry. His wings started to flap a few times before they were up in the air, he started to fly away when they reached a good altitude but paused for a moment. Kaworu looked back towards the airship and flew a bit over towards the window, he gave an unimpressed look when he saw the people inside flinch, eyes searching inside until he saw a red cloaked being with a golden gauntlet.

"Brother?" Loz questioned as Yazoo glared at the group inside of the ship.

Kaworu didn't say anything as he stared at the man in red, taking in the fair skin he could see, the midnight black hair that reached his waist, the red eyes starring at him in thought. He was almost exactly as he imagined, except for the long hair, and was a little giddy at finally putting a face to a name. A soft smile came across the elder's features, startling both the brothers and the people inside. The brothers because it wasn't a malicious smile for revenge, but a fond caring smile. The people inside thought that he was plotting something, and smiled to mock them as Sephiroth did often once.

_Vincent Valentine._ He thought, making said person's hand twitch as their eyes widened, a flash of recognition went through those red orbs as they focused onto him. _I do not think this counts as meeting face to face._

_...Kaworu?_

Kaworu chuckled at the shocked tone of Vincent, he really did want to talk to him but he didn't think that was a good idea at the moment, given his situation, so he gave a nod of his head in response to the questioning tone. _We shall meet again, my friend._ Then Kaworu turned and quickly flew away since it seemed that the people inside wanted to fight him.

Once they were far away, Kaworu decided to speak with his new found brothers.

"Yazoo." he felt him twitch a bit.

"Yes, brother?"

"Tell me, for I am very curious, as to why would you think I was mad at you three?" and surprisingly enough it was Kadaj who answered.

"...Because we failed mother, and...we couldn't find you." he answered with loath in his voice, making Kaworu glance at him. "when...when we woke up, we heard a voice- I'm not sure if it was mothers or Sephiroth's- and it told us to find our elder brother and set him free."

"We looked for you everywhere," Yazoo chimed in, "But we couldn't sense you at all. We thought that maybe, you already died without us knowing. But then the feeling that you were still alive wouldn't leave us, so we thought that- seeing as we had no leads to go on- Rufus Shinra would know where mother and you were."

"Rufus Shinra?" Kaworu questioned, "Why would you ask that brat? Why not go for the president?"

"Ano, Nii-san, Rufu Shinra is the president." Loz said nervously when Kaworu turned his attention towards him. "The old president was killed by Sephiroth a few years ago."

"ah, so the brat is running Shinra now is he?" Kaworu hummed, "I sensed three beings the day I awoke, I can safely guess that was you. But, I am curious as to why you could not sense me." he muttered towards the end, then he discarded that thought and smiled warmly down at his younger brothers. "No matter, all that I care for as of now is that you three are safe from the traitor, and we are together."

"So your not mad that we couldn't find you?" Loz asked hopefully. When Kaworu nodded Loz sighed is relief. "Uhm, brother? Where are we going?"

"Shinra manor, in Nibelhime. It was the last place I felt-" he paused, remembering the weird state Zack was in at the time he felt him. Honestly, Kaworu was hoping to find him there even if he felt Zack disappear he hoped that it was just something that stopped him from being sensed, like how his brothers couldn't sense him when they were so close.

"...Nii-san?" Kadaj called out slightly worried, snapping Kaworu out of his thoughts and making him look down at him. "Are you alright?"

"Hn. I'm just thinking is all...Nibelhime, I found out I was being kept there when I heard that assistant and Hojo talking about it at one point...I also remember that _that's_ where Sephiroth found out about mother and me."

"Yes, we heard about that over the two years we were here." Yazoo confirmed.

"...Tell me, do you know anything about what happened to Sephiroth?" Kaworu questioned the three, they all nodded. "Will you tell me?"

"If that is what you would like, brother." Kadaj answered, making Kaworu smiled then let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"It can wait until you are better, I do not want to strain your body." he answered, shocking Kadaj with a small blush on his face that was barely noticeable. This made Kaworu chuckle at the youngest, who was currently glowering at a smirking Yazoo, before continuing on ahead.

* * *

They landed in a small village to find an inn to stay at since Kadaj really needed proper rest to heal, being held by Yazoo while he flew did not count as proper rest. As they walked Kaworu heard the unmistakable sound of a stomach growling in hunger. Yazoo, Kadaj, and Kaworu stopped, giving each other a look before turning to an embarrassed Loz who was trying to seem like it didn't come from him. It didn't work when another growl made itself known.

"...Hungry?" Kaworu questioned with a small amused smile towards the taller being.

"Cannot go without food for a day, Loz?" Yazoo teased with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Loz would have retorted, but Yazoo's stomach also growled, causing the thinner of them to look like he was betrayed. Loz laughed as Kadaj, who was leaning against Yazoo as they walked, shook his head with a sigh.

"I can't believe you guy's." he sighed out, "So undisciplined-" he started before his own growl making itself known.

"You were saying?" Yazoo asked with a grin. Kadaj glared at him as Loz snickered under his breath, Kaworu just smiled at his three brother's as they started to have a silent stare off. Then they started to bicker with each other as Kaworu lead them into an inn, he went up to the receptionist while digging into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Hello sir, how may I help you this evening?" she questioned with a smile. Kaworu had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the fake smile, he saw how she was eying them when they came inside, she's lucky they needed a place to stay.

"A room, the biggest you have." he responded indifferently while pulling out a few hundred gils, and placed them onto the counter. The girls eyes widened as she stared at the money, then flickered her gaze up towards him before nodding. She reached under the desk and pulled out a key and handed it to him.

"W-We only have the suite left, Sir."

Kaworu nodded as he took the key, "Send up food as well, soup fit for someone who is sick, and meat with vegetables as well." he said as he turned, he paused and looked at the girl, "Alcohol as well." and with that went back over towards the three, he sighed slightly as Kadaj smacked Loz over the head, making the bigger of the three start to get teary-eyed. Yazoo just snorted with a smirk and seemed to start to tease Loz for his reaction.

"...Kadaj, Yazoo, stop picking on your brother." Kaworu ordered crossing his arms and leaning on one foot, he didn't approve of family making each-other cry. The mentioned two flinched, then slowly looked towards him with a nervous look to which Kaworu only cocked an eyebrow at. They shifted a bit before nodding, "Apologize." this seemed to shock all three of them, although he could see Loz getting excited that he was going to get an apology.

"Eh?...B-But Nii-san-" Kadaj started, not wanting to apologize for something he's done for a while now to Loz whenever he did something Kadaj deemed stupid. Kaworu just stared at him, waiting to see if he would do as told or not. Kadaj bit his bottom lip and looked to the ground, he didn't want to and didn't see anything wrong with what he did since he thought Loz deserved it- yes he knew how childish that sounded- yet, he didn't want his precious big brother to be angry with him already because of his stubbornness.

"...Kadaj." Kaworu said in a warning tone.

Kadaj slumped his shoulders and pursed his lip's, he turned his head slightly towards Loz and mumbled an apology.

"Properly, Kadaj."

"...I'm sorry..." he said louder, Kadaj could see Yazoo grinning at how he was being scolded like a child along with how Loz seemed to be having a moment of triumph over this. Seeming satisfied by this, Kaworu nodded and pat Kadaj's head. Kadaj relaxed at this and seemed to melt into the touch, the touch felt warm and welcoming, he would apologize more if this is what it got him.

"Hn, now for Yazoo." Kaworu said while turning to the long haired brother, who was enjoying the show until he was put on the spot.

"What~? But I didn't hit him!" he said with a frown.

"...you were making fun of him, Yazoo." he said dryly and waited, now it was Kadaj who was smiling at the other. Yazoo glared at Kadaj and Loz for a moment or two, then he sighed.

"...I am sorry...Loz." he said while looking to the side. He jolted slightly when Kaworu started to pet his head, he smiled faintly and enjoyed the small reward, he peeked over towards seeming jealous Kadaj staring at the hand on top of Yazoo's head. Yazoo had to resist the urge to rub this in Kadaj's face that he now had their dear brothers attention. But then if he did rub it in, then he would have to apologize to his younger brother, and he really didn't feel like doing that.

Satisfied that his family wasn't picking on each other anymore, Kaworu lead them up the stairs towards their room. They went up three floors before finding it, and once Kaworu opened it he immediately picked up Kadaj- who blushed again- and headed towards the bed and laid him down.

"B-Brother!" Kadaj spluttered out, he still wasn't use to being treated so kindly by anyone. Kaworu just raised a brow at him as he pulled the covers over the youngest. Kadaj looked beyond Kaworu towards his other brothers, and almost wanted to smile at the sudden jealousy radiating off of them at the attention Kadaj was getting.

"Ssshhh, Kadaj." Kaworu mumbled as he sat down next to him on the bed, he looked at Loz and Yazoo who were standing around, not really sure if Kaworu would appreciate them getting close when he was talking with Kadaj, and beckoned them over to sit with him. They perked up and giddily strolled over with Yazoo sitting behind him and Loz sitting to Kaworu's right. "You need to sleep to regain your strength, once you are all better then we will talk. I have ordered us food, it will be here later and I will wake you up, so for now rest." he then looked at Loz and Yazoo pointedly, "You two must rest as well, I will not have any of you leave this room until you are well again. Understood?" he asked as they seemed to want to protest, but they winced from their wounds and reluctantly nodded before crawling into bed on either side of Kadaj on the queen sized bed. Kaworu smiled as he looked down at his brothers, "Goodnight, my sweet little brother's."

"G-Good night, Nii-san." Kadaj mumbled out.

"Good night, brother." Yazoo said quietly, a small dust of blush on his cheeks.

"N-Night!" Loz said as he got comfortable. Kaworu just smiled warmly at them before reaching into the bag and opening the laptop.

_Now then, what have they done to my precious Zack?_ He thought while opening a file.


End file.
